


Let Me Tell You

by Lola99



Series: Kiliane's One-shots [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola99/pseuds/Lola99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Short Fiction Weekly Challenge on Tumblr.<br/>Prompt: There’s No “I” in Team<br/>Shepard wants the galaxy to know she didn't do this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Short Fiction Weekly Challenge on Tumblr.  
> Prompt: There’s No “I” in Team  
> Words: 1700+  
> Characters: Everyone! (Kiliane Shepard from my story, The Shelter of Each Other, though this easily stands alone)  
> BioWare owns all, I just can’t leave it alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Shepard sat down in front of her terminal, the blank document open on her screen mocking her.  There were so many thoughts in her head, but she couldn’t seem to find the best way to put them into words.  They were on their way to assault the Cerberus base.  From there, they would be heading straight to Earth, and this war would be ending once and for all.  There was a good chance that she wasn’t going to make it through this, and there were things that she didn’t want to leave unsaid.  She didn’t have much time.  Sighing, she started typing.

She wrote separate letters to everyone who was important to her.  She put them all on separate files on her OSD, knowing that Liara would find a way of delivering them to everyone concerned.  When she had finished the last letter, she pulled up one more blank document and started typing.

 

_To:  Diana Allers_

_From:  Commander Kiliane Shepard_

_Ms. Allers,_

_If you are reading this, then I didn’t make it through the war.  But the fact that you are, means that we were successful, and the Reapers have been destroyed.  I have a favor to ask of you.  One last story for you to tell. Mine._

_But here’s the thing.  My story isn’t about me at all.  It’s about everyone around me.  It’s about the people who made me who I am.  I want them to be remembered.  I don’t want them to ever be forgotten.  They are the ones who saved the galaxy from the Reapers, by coming together when it mattered.  By putting aside any differences they had and working together to solve problem after problem.  So let me tell you my story, which is actually theirs._

_Let me tell you about Tali'zorah vas Normandy, a proud Admiral in the Migrant Fleet.  When I first met her, she was away from the Flotilla for the first time, on her Pilgrimage.  But don’t let that make you think she was helpless.  I’ve never met anyone who is as good with tech as she is.  And one of the nicest, most selfless people I’ve ever had the privilege to know.  It took all of five minutes for my engineering crew to fall in love with her, and even less for me._

_Now, let me tell you about Garrus Vakarian, who is simultaneously the best and the worst turian you will ever meet.  There is no other sniper in the galaxy better than he is, and you will also never find anyone who is more loyal.  He’s come a long way since I first met him, but a few things haven’t changed.  His passion for justice, for protecting those that can’t protect themselves.  His desire to always be a better version of himself.  I couldn’t ask for a better best friend._

_Let me tell you about Urdnot Wrex, the leader that the Krogan needed to bring them back from the brink of ruin.  Like most krogan, he believes we are measured by the strength of our enemies.  But he also knows that there are many ways to defeat your enemies, and sometimes you need as much finesse and subtlety as you do brute force.  With him and his partner, Urdnot Bakara, in charge on Tuchanka, I feel certain you will see great things coming from the Krogan people._

_I want to tell you about Liara T’soni, someone to whom I owe a debt that will never be able to be repaid.  Someone who stood up to her own mother because she knew that it was necessary.  And don’t let her quiet demeanor fool you.  If you go after the people she loves, she will hurt you._

_Let me tell you about Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau, the best pilot this galaxy has ever seen.  He’s saved my ass more times that I can even count.  But if you really want to know, I’m sure he could tell you.  He’s a sarcastic, cocky, and completely full of shit most of the time, but (he’s going to kill me for telling you this) he’s also one of the kindest, thoughtful people I know.  And he gives really good advice._

_Let me tell you about Ashley Williams, a fierce soldier who never shied away from telling you exactly what was on her mind.  Don’t let her sacrifice be forgotten.  She stayed behind on Virmire, assuring that Saren would not have the huge army he had planned on when he tried to take the Citadel.  She is the reason we are still in this fight today._

_I want to tell you about Kaidan Alenko, the second human Spectre, and a man with an incredible amount of integrity.  I never would have made it without him.  He kept me sane and grounded when we were chasing after Saren.  He has always been my voice of reason.  He is going to be the perfect person to help bring a broken galaxy back when this is all over._

_You should also let me tell you about Miranda Lawson, the woman who brought me back from the dead.  The most intelligent person I’ve ever known, but make sure you note that it is not her genetics that made it so.  It was her choices and actions that let me finally see what amazing person she is.  Someone that I was happy to, in the end, call a friend._

_Let me tell you about Jacob Taylor, a man who always does the right thing, even if he has to go against orders to do so.  He’ll make sure that you know why he’s doing it, though, and you will always know where you stand with him._

_Let me tell you about Jack.  Just Jack.  Don’t call her anything else or she will destroy you.  The woman who overcame her tragic past (don’t tell her I said that) to become a beacon of light for biotic students.  Someone who understands them better than anyone else could, and has the ability to help them discover themselves._

_Now, let me tell you about Urdnot Grunt, the perfect krogan.  He fought against the prejudice of being a tank-bread krogan, and became the leader of an elite unite.  Wrex will have to watch out for that one.  He knows it, and he loves it.  And I couldn’t be more proud._

_Let me tell you about Samara, the asari Justicar.  She’s done the things, necessary things, that I’m not sure I’d ever be able to, and I respect the hell out of her for it.  I don’t even pretend to understand the Code she lives by, but I do know that the person behind it is one I’m glad to call a friend._

_I want to tell you about Thane Krios, the assassin who saved countless lives, including a Councilor.  A father who loved his son and did everything he could to make up for his past mistakes.  A friend who taught me about living, even as he was dying._

_Let me tell you about Mordin Solus, a brilliant scientist, a deadly soldier, and true entertainer.  He made decisions that I wouldn’t have wanted to.  Because he was smart enough to question even himself, it had to be him.  Anyone else would have gotten it wrong._

_I want to tell you about Zaeed Massani, the bounty hunter who put aside his own quest for vengeance to be a big goddamn hero.  And what a hero he is.  You should ask him about Jessie.  I never could get that story myself._

_Let me tell you about Steve Cortez, a man who is so sweet to say his talents weren’t wasted as my shuttle pilot.  But he’s lying.  That man belongs in a fighter.  Please make sure he gets back in one._

_You should also let me tell you about Javik, the last of the Protheans.  A commander who awoke 50,000 years in the future, in the middle of a nightmare he thought he had left behind.  While his opinions have not always meshed with my own, his perspective has been invaluable._

_I also want to tell you about EDI and Legion.  Both are AI’s.  Don’t let the Reaper’s actions color your opinion of them, though.  Legion sacrificed himself for his people, and helped to put an end to the war between his people and the Quarians.  EDI saved my ship and my crew when the Collectors tried to take it a second time.  AI’s are not our enemies, the Reapers are._

_Let me tell you about Admirals Steven Hackett and David Anderson.  These two men are like fathers to me.  They helped a young orphan girl get the education and perspective she needed to have the career that she wanted.  They helped guide her, and they trusted her.  I will never be able to fully express the gratitude that I have towards those men._

_Let me tell you about Dr. Karin Chakwas.  A woman who has patched me up more times than I can count, and has been a mother to me.  I don’t know if I ever told her that.  I probably should have.  Tell her for me?_

_Lastly, but not least, let me tell you about Lieutenant James Vega.  I don’t even know what to say about him, except I literally would not have made it this far without him.  He’s saved my life many times over, and I’m not sure he even knows it.  Sure, there are the obvious times, like when he pushed me out of the way of debris aboard a Geth dreadnought.  But I’m talking about the not-so-obvious times.  The six months I spent in lockup before the Reapers came?  I’m not sure I would have made it mentally if not for him.  As I watched friends sacrifice themselves for this war, as I watched Thessia fall, he was there to hold me and bring me back from the edge.  I love that man with my entire heart and soul, my entire being.  He’s also one of the best soldiers I’ve ever worked with.  Mark my words, he will go far, and fast._

_There are countless other people, too.  I feel badly that I don’t have the time to name everyone here, because I could.  But know that these are the real heros of this war.  These are the people who came together when it mattered, and defeated the greatest enemy any of us has ever known._

_Please make sure their story is told, Diana._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just wanted to say, in case anyone was wondering, that I left Kasumi out intentionally. Shepard really wanted to give her friend the recognition she deserved, but knew she wouldn’t want it. After all, she’s the galaxy’s best thief, not it’s most famous, and she wants to keep it that way. ;-)


End file.
